


Live With Me

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark bathroom scene extended. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo… writing super-sex is hella interesting and BvS is precious.

Lois had doubts before, but she always dismissed them quickly. For the first time since meeting him, she felt helpless. She couldn’t help him, not even at work as Clark. “I just don’t think it’s possible…”

“For?”

“For you to love me and still be you.”

Clark’s hand caressed the back of her neck. He frowned, thinking seriously. 

She waited for him to say the exact words that’d make everything better. Clark had yet to let her down.

He reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a long stemmed Tulip, saying nothing at all and handing it to her. 

Lois smiled and brought it to her nose. Before she had time to ruin everything by saying something crass, Clark stepped into the tub and removed his jacket. 

“You’re going to flood the apartment!” Lois said, not protesting so much as warning him what they were about to get into. 

As tidy as Clark was, they both had a habit of letting things lay where they dropped them. Finding everything that way instead of organizing. Lois had become used to Clark’s X-Ray vision for her keys and fire eyes for her coffee. 

He made her breakfast and lunch, too, and took out the garbage without being told.

Clark had no idea how otherworldly he was for simply being more human than most humans.

The water splashed all around as Clark came down over her. 

Lois’s laughter died with a series of quick, sweet kisses. 

She removed his glasses, letting them drop hard on the floor. He had lost a few of them already because she had made a habit of flinging them off, but he didn’t care. He never cared. His kisses became longer and deeper. 

Lois helped pull the shirt over his head, shaking his jet black hair out of place, the S curl tickling her forehead when he kissed her again. They liked to kiss, since they rarely got to do it in public. Their habit of stealing them during crisis had made them doubly grateful for their compatibility. He knew what she liked. Slight lip biting, smaller kisses on her lips and cheek. She was a hands and legs girl. She liked it when he moved and wrapped himself around her. Lois knew he liked long, languid make outs. Clark would do anything but kiss if she let him, and she was tempted, but she guided his talented tongue lower and lower. 

Lois closed her fingers in his hair, mouth opening as his tongue traced around a nipple. He went under water, eating her out and taking his time, reacting to her moans and the blood rushing to her clit. He held his breath the amount of time it took to make her come and came back up trailing kisses up her stomach, chest and throat.

He suckled on her earlobe and whispered. “What would you like today? Belgian chocolates? Fresh French bread?”

“No. Just you.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him. “You without pants.”

Clark grinned and kissed her. “That can be arranged.”

He ripped them off, setting off another little wave of wet destruction on their tiles. 

“We have got to stop breaking your things,” she said, licking her lips as his rock hard body warmed up against her. He cock was long and hard against her thigh. Experience told her he was not fully erect. The anticipation never failed to make her breathless. She took him in her hand, pure pleasure in his eyes as she guided him inside of her. 

Clark held on to the tub edge behind her shoulders. Lois felt it crack slightly after his thrusts gained speed. 

He had to be careful every second of every minute, making each one of his grunts part of Lois’s favorite things in the world. Clark had to work into his pleasure, abandoning his awesome strength and giving his body over to the most primal and human level. A paradox. Controlling yourself to the point of giving up complete control.

Lois held on to him, combing the hair away from his eyes. The water had eased into their flow, so much fallen over it only reached their swaying, joined hips. Clark drew his hands around her and turned them over, his cock slipping out of her. His big hands trailed down her sides, bringing her back down and inside him. Lois rode him exactly as he liked, biting down on her lip as another orgasm shook through her. 

“Soon,” he said. Clark took himself out of her, blocking the ejaculate with his palm. 

Lois breathed into his neck, hearing the surge of fire igniting in his eyes. 

“I got it,” Clark said. His breathless body vibrated with energy. “It’s fine.”

“Can I look?” She asked.

Clark swallowed hard, felt Lois move back and saw her as an infrared figure pulsating her heat toward him. His eyes burned red, the simmering heat contained behind unbreakable lashes. Lois’s heart caught in her throat. They’d had contingency plans for this, when he sometimes couldn’t control his climax, but it had never come to that. The need for each other must have triggered it.

His body was relaxed, hot against her skin, his cock throbbing against her slick sex.

He hesitated, but then said, “Yes.”

Lois gazed into the bright white seething fire. She guided him inside her again, and fucked him until she came again, Clark containing the burst that could blow a hole in the ceiling above them. At Lois's fulfilling finish, Clark’s eyes reverted to their natural, stunning blue. 

“There are you are,” she said.

“Never left.”


End file.
